


Bleeding Hearts

by Septic_Kid15



Series: Zombie Apocalypse (YouTubers) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cussing, Gay Sex, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Thomas Sanders, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Past Violence, Pets, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sex, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15
Summary: Zombies. That's all Roman Spectacular could see for two months. He, his twin brother Remus, and their scientific nerd friend, Logan Williams have been trying to get out of Florida for two months trying not to get bitten. What happens when they come across a group with a kid? Will they survive and make it out or will they walk with the living dead?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Zombie Apocalypse (YouTubers) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053479
Kudos: 18





	1. Before it happened

**Author's Note:**

> There will be WARNING signs in bold just so you know.

*June 1st, 2020 (Random date my brother and friends gave me, LOL). Two Months before the infection* 

Roman Spectacular was an ordinary 18 year old. He finally graduated college, he had a twin brother named Remus, he had straight A's, and he wanted to be an actor. He came out as Gay when he was 14 years old after he kissed a guy his age for a dollar. 

Roman had a best friend named Logan Williams and he was the smartest teenager in Sun Dance High School in Florida. Roman was considered a theatre jock in High School while Remus was considered a demented Theatre Designer. 

A few weeks passed when the twins and Logan walked into their dream college... and a when they heard about an infection. Roman and Remus got panicked phone calls from their parents asking them if they want to stay or come back to Chihuahua, Mexico. 

The twins refused the offer and claimed they wanted to stay. "No, Mama, we don't want to leave Florida. As long as we stay away from the infected and keep covered up, we'll be fine." Roman assured. "Okay... but what about, Remus?" Mrs. Spectacular asked. 

"Mama, you know how much I love the sick but you don't know that I don't wanna BE THE SICK, right?" Remus explained. Mrs. Spectacular sighed over the phone. "Well... All of Mexico and Arizona will be sealed off." Mrs. Spectacular claimed, "So if one of you get infected or if you're trying to escape the infected know that home will open their arms to you." 

"Thanks, Mama, we love you." Remus and Roman said in unison. Logan thanked Mrs. Spectacular for allowing him to be apart of her family and allowing him to have the entry code. 

Not long after, the infection spread across the globe except Mexico, Arizona, the UK, and China. Roman, Remus, and Logan had the guts to stay in the school while all the other students and teachers left to go home. 

They managed to survive the infected they called zombies (walkers, Muertos, or runners) while they searched for food or supplies if they run out. Occasionally, the find some walkers in the school and find the nearest weapon to defend themselves. 

On a warm sunny day of the infection, Roman found some weapons and ammo for them (if they're guns). 

*Present Day* 

Roman was running. He was trying to outrun some walkers with some medical supplies and food in his arm and bag. He pulled out his small gun and shot at least 6 of them in the head. Roman continued to run until he reached the gate of the College. 

He pressed a button that closed the gates on the arriving zombies. He sighed as he made it inside before they could even touch him. Roman checked himself to see if he was bitten or not. There were no bites in sight. Roman sighed with relief and walked into the school. 

"Remus! Logan! I'm back!" Roman called. His twin came running to him and hugged him. "Thank god! You're alive!" Remus exclaimed happily. Roman smiled. Logan walked into the room. "New record, Roman." Logan claimed writing down Roman's record on how much time Roman spent to bring back supplies and food. 

Roman huffed with pride. "Come on, let's see how much you brought back." Logan said walking back into the school. Remus skipped behind him with Roman right behind them. 

The three walked into the cafeteria and to their table. Roman emptied out his bag out. Inside the bag was 8 boxes of medical supplies and 15 bags of foods in the healthy and not-healthy categories. 

"This is it?" Logan asked, "This is not enough to last us next month. Let alone the rest of the year." "This was all I could find, Logan, we already searched every food court, grocery store, gas stations, and movie theatre we could find." Roman stated, "As for the medical supplies, the one I went to was the 3rd pharmacy in Florida. There's still one more we haven't checked." 

Remus pulled out the map Logan had in his backpack. He placed it on the table. Roman marked the Pharmacies he had been too. There was one more close to the school that hadn't checked in case of there was an emergency. 

Logan sighed. "And we can't stay here if there isn't anymore food." Roman explained, "We have to leave after we check this last pharmacy." Remus and Logan shared a look before looking back at Roman. "Roman, I suggest we stay a little longer... if we run out of food then we can leave, agreed?" 

Roman frowned but nodded his head in agreement. The three separated into different parts of the school. Roman went to his room, Logan went to the lab, and Remus went to the carports to work on the escape car. 

Roman sat on his bed and looked outside. Zombies walked down the streets groaning and drooling their disease. Roman grimaced and looked at the walkie talkies he's been working on. There were 10 walkies in all and Roman managed to make 8 of them work, he just needed that last two and he would have 10 working walkies in stock. 

Roman started to pack his bag with some supplies for his daily hunt tomorrow. Roman sighed deeply. He stared outside thinking about how all this started, how his parents were doing, and most importantly: how was he going to survive all this? 

"Roman? Come on. You need to eat." Remus called making Roman get out of his thoughts. Roman rolled his eyes and stood up. The twins walked back to the cafeteria and saw Logan was making some soup. 

It was Roman's favorite soup too. Tomato Soup. Roman ate the soup until he was good and saved the rest for the next day. Remus and Logan shared another look. Roman has been eating less every day and every so often he would starve himself to keep his brother and friend well feed. 

Roman walked into his room again and laid down. He looked at the glow in dark stickers he placed on the ceiling imagining them dancing in the night sky he had not seen in a long time since Remus and Logan stated the roof was off limits. 

Roman sighed and closed his eyes gently. He wished that there was no infection. He wished he was at home with his mother and father. He wished he could taste his mother's tamales again. Roman smiled as he thought of happy thoughts to help him falls asleep soundly.


	2. The Pharmacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to the pharmacy and meets a hot as fuck teen his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit aka Janus, Remy, and cussing

Roman woke up to his alarm clock. He turned it off to not alert Logan and Remus or any zombies. Roman took off his dirty sleep shirt and traded it for a red jacket. He put on his armor and boots. 

He grabbed his weapons and backpack filled with supplies such as food, med kits, and a gun just in case. Roman put on a baseball helmet and carefully walked out the door. Roman tip-toed past Remus and Logan's rooms and bolted out the gate where there was no zombie in sight. 

Roman hopped over the gate slipping the key to the gate in his backpack pocket. The teenager ran through the empty town heading over to where the last pharmacy was. He then heard a crash from a nearby alleyway. 

Roman pulled out his spear ready to attack any zombies that were in the alleyway. Roman took a step closer and was meet with two other teenagers Roman knew quite well. 

"Remy? Dee?" Roman called. "ROMAN!" The cried in union. The two hugged the confused, 19 year old. 

"Where have you been, Cousin?" Remy asked. His dark brown hair was a mess, he was now wearing sunglasses, and he looked as though he hasn't slept in days. Janus, whom Roman called Dee, was wearing a yellow shirt, a black jacket, jeans, boots, and an eyepatch. 

"Where have I been? WHERE IN THE FLYING FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Roman asked, "Remus, Logan, and I thought you two were dead!" Janus and Remy cringed. "We... we were trying to find a way out." Janus claimed rubbing the eye beneath his eyepatch. 

"And we did!" Remy exclaimed, "We found a safe house outside of Florida. We traveled from Florida all the way back to Mexico!" 

"By what? All the planes and trains have been shut down." Roman asked. "We managed to hot wire a car into working." Janus explained. Roman raised an eyebrow. 

That's when they head snarling. The three turned their heads to a group of zombies running towards them. The three attacked with everything they had. 

After they defeated the group of zombies, the three made a break for it after they saw another heard running towards them. "We need to split up!" Roman yelled to the two, "You two got left and I'll go right!" 

Janus and Remy nodded their heads in understanding. Roman smirked as the two ran toward the school while he headed toward the direction of the pharmacy he need to raid. Roman ran faster and soon lost the hoard of zombies. He let out a sigh of relief. 

Roman then looked around and saw the pharmacy was down the street in plain sight. Roman smiled happily and ran toward it. When he got there and tried to open the door, it was locked. 

Roman looked at it with a look of pure confusion. He got on his knees and put his weapon down to try to open the door. He pulled out a paper clip to try and pick the lock. 

Before he could get the door open, Roman heard a bang and his head immediately hurt. He fell to the ground and passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he awoken, Roman looked around and saw he was tied to a chair. He looked around and saw his bag hanging from hook. "Hello?" Roman called out, "Anyone here?" There was silence until a door opened. 

A masked person walked in. They were wearing a cloak with a hoodie, a black jacket with purple patched that looked hand sewed, ripped jeans with knee pads, boots, goggles that covered his eyes, and black mask around his mouth. 

"Who are you?" Roman asked them, "Listen to me. I mean no harm. I'm just looking for some food and medical supplies." The person looked at him closely. He pulled out a knife and Roman immediately tensed. 

Roman started to get scared as the person walked closer to him. The person cut the ropes off and helped Roman stand up. Roman rubbed his wrists, walked over to his bag, and grabbed it. The person took off his mask and Roman gawked at him. 

It was a boy. 'He's hot.' Roman thought honestly. "I have a deal for you." the teen claimed. "What is it?" Roman asked. "First off, are you alone?" the teen asked him. "No. I have a twin and three friends." Roman stated, "But they're probably at the base by now." 

"Allow me and my team to your base and we'll help you and your team." the teen replied. Roman thought about it. "How many are on your team?" Roman asked. "Me, my best friend, his twin, and his 8 year old brother." the teen answered. 

Roman sighed gently. He could never say no to allowing a child. "My name is Roman Spectacular." Roman said and held out his hand, "And I accept your offer." "Virgil. Virgil Mason." the teen said taking his hand and shook it. 

*Later*

Remus and Remy were outside waiting for Roman behind the closed gate. The sun was setting and they were worried about him. Remy then saw something in the distance. It was Roman and more teenagers. 

A child was with them. Remy saw a cute teenager with them and blushed. "Remus! He's back! And he brought company!" Remy yelled to Remus. Remus opened the gate and let them in. 

Roman and the group walked into the school. Roman watched as Remy, Remus, Logan, and Janus walk out of the school building. Roman walked away from the group and stood with the group. 

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Creativity group." Roman introduced, "I'm Roman and these are my friends: Remy, Janus, my twin Remus, and Logan." Virgil looked at the group. "We're the Anxious Morality group." Virgil introduced, "I'm Virgil Mason and these are my friends: Patton, his twin Emile, and their little brother Thomas." 

The team meet each other's eyes intensely. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.


	3. Moving In With Five Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Remus, Logan, Remy, and Janus show their new friends around their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings today!

Roman showed the new group around. Roman walked to the cafeteria and showed them where the food stock was and where to put their food.

Logan walked up to Roman. "Can I talk to you please?" Logan asked Roman quietly, "ALONE." Roman rolled his eyes. "Fine! Excuse me, Gentlemen." Roman said to the group before walking off with Logan. 

"Are you sure we should show them around?" Logan asked him, "Last time we did this, we got betrayed and robbed!" "Of course I'm sure! We need all hands on deck if we want to leave this place." Roman exclaimed, "Come on, Logan, I promise we'll be okay!" 

Logan wasn't so sure. He sighed and walked over to Remus and Remy. Roman walked back to the others and saw Janus talking to the group making them all laugh. Roman smiled softly as he watched Virgil laugh. 

Remy walked over to the them and smiled. "Hey, guys, dinner's ready!" Remy claimed. "Sweet. What's for dinner, Rem-Ster?" Roman asked. "Chicken noodle soup." Remy said with a sigh, "It's all we got left. 

"I like soup." Thomas whispered quietly behind Patton. Roman smiled at the child. "That's great. That means you'll get the first serving, little man." Roman stated with a smile. Thomas smiled happily at Roman. 

*At Dinner*

Roman, Remus, and Logan sat at their table. They were discussing their movements to get out of the state. "We need to be vigilante and make sure we get rid of all the witches in the area." Logan claimed. "There have been no witches in sight." Roman stated calmly. 

"Okay, good! That means we only have the runners to get rid of." Remus exclaimed. "Yeah, there have been 14 runners near the exit road." Roman agreed with Remus. 

"You guys are leaving." a voice asked them. The three of them turned to see one of the twins in Virgil's group. "Um... Emile, right?" Roman asked him. "Yes. But why are you leaving this place?" Emile asked them. 

"There's not that much food or medical supplies left. Plus we also need to find someone or a group of survivors that know about the cure to the infection." Logan answered honestly to the twin. 

"I see... well I can only ask for us to come with you." Emile asked, "We've been stuck in the pharmacy for months and we need to know if our families are alive and well." Roman and Remus looked at Logan pleading him to let them join them. 

Logan gave them a glare before answering Emile with a "Fine." Emile smiled and went to tell his brothers and best friend the news. Roman stood up as he finished his bowl of soup. 

"I think it's time we head off to sleep." Roman exclaimed, "I shall show you all to your rooms." The group, Remy, and Janus nodded. They followed Roman out the door and to the dorm rooms. 

Roman opened the first one. "The twins can sleep in here. I'll bring an extra blanket for the kid." Remus stated. "My name is Thomas." Thomas said. "I'm sorry. I'll bring an extra blanket for THOMAS." "Thank you, Remus." Patton said with a small smile. 

Remus smiled and walked away to grab a blanket. Roman showed Remy and Janus their untouched room. He then showed Virgil his room. "You can have my room, it's the most warm and it has a great view of the entire town." Roman told Virgil, "I can bunk with Remus or Logan." 

Virgil didn't look convinced. "Isn't this your room?" Virgil asked. "Yeah, but I'm allowing you to stay in it." Roman said. "There's two beds. I'll take the other bed." Virgil said. The two argued for about 10 minutes before walking inside the room. 

Virgil looked at the walls of Roman's room. They were covered in Disney posters and opera performances. "You like Disney?" Virgil asked. "Of course! Who wouldn't?" Roman exclaimed, "My mama and papa saved everything to buy me these Disney posters... They are the best parents I could ask for." 

"Are they.... you know, a walker?" Virgil asked. "No. They're in Mexico but that doesn't mean I don't worry about them." Roman stated throwing himself on his bed. He grabbed something from his side drawer. It was a purple, little, yarn doll. 

"I see... well my Mom and Dad died before I was born, so it was just me and my grandmother." Virgil said, "She loved me for everything I was and I am." Roman smiled. "When I first told my parents I was into boys, they were so happy they bought me a rainbow shirt with white letters that spelt 'Gay' on it." Roman laughed. 

Virgil laughed at that. "My grandmother just smiled and said 'I knew you were gay since the moment you opened your eyes.'" Virgil said with a small chuckled, "I miss her a lot. She lives in Arizona and I'm worried about her." 

Roman put the yarn doll away. "We're heading to Mexico first cause that's where help is and then Arizona for our families." Roman said. "But I thought you said your parents were in Mexico." Virgil stated. "My family send me my pet owl Romulus with letters." Roman said, "They evacuated to Arizona for safety." 

Virgil let out an "Oh" and looked outside. "I can't believe we're actually leaving... I never left Florida since the infection started." Virgil said with fear laced in his voice. "We're gonna be okay, Virgil, I promise." Roman said, "I'm gonna get you to your grandmother if it kills me in the process." 

Virgil looked at Roman with a shocked expression. Roman looked at him dead in the eyes and Virgil could see he wasn't kidding or even joking around with him. Roman was dead serious. 

Virgil pulled Roman into a hug. "Thank you... for everything you're doing for us... for me." Virgil thanked. "All you have to do is have faith in me and my group." Roman said, "And don't thank me until we get you to your grandmother." Virgil nodded his head. 

Roman then let him go and smiled at him. "Now we need to shut our eyes and sleep." Roman said lying down on his back, "Also, one more thing: Don't be alarmed if I'm not here when you wake up. Look for Logan or Remus at that point." 

Virgil nodded in understanding before closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	4. A Dog Saving Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes hunting and a dog saves his life from walkers.

Virgil awoke to the sun shining on his face. "Roman? Are you up?" Virgil groaned out. There was no response. Virgil moved his head and saw Roman's bed was empty. Virgil quickly got out of bed to look for Logan. 

Logan was in the cafeteria reading a book about survival. Virgil cautiously walked over to Logan. "Hey, Logan, have you seen Roman anywhere?" Virgil asked Logan. "He went hunting. We had a system: we each go out and hunt for food or find things we need." Logan answered. 

"'Had?'" Virgil asked. Had meant past tense like someone had to go to school before they went to college. "Yes. It went well until Remus almost got infected just because he wanted to touch one of them." Logan stated, "Now Roman hunts until the sun goes down every single day." 

Virgil then became worried for Roman Spectacular. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman was walking through the town. He had seen some rabbits and other animals around due to the infection. He laid out traps and had a switch blade on him for the animals. He felt guilty for every animal he kills but he needed to feed everyone. 

Roman walked over to a trap and saw there was a big rabbit inside. Roman placed down the cooler he had in his hand for the animals he caught with his traps. 

Roman quickly killed the little rabbit feeling guilty and placed it in the cooler. There was at least 14 animal traps and so far Roman went through 7 of them. Roman even got help from Remus to set up traps for the infected since they heal quickly every time something happens to them. 

Roman hummed a Disney song and was completely unaware of a few walkers behind him. It was until he heard a growl behind him. Roman gasped as he turned around. He forgot his spear and was saving his gun for a bigger disaster or cause. Roman was completely surrounded. 

A bark came from somewhere. The walkers were pulled off by a large golden brown dog. It was tearing off the infected and clawing at them. The dog barked and growled at them. Roman was looking at the dog in awe. 

The dog looked at Roman, barked at him, and trotted over to him. Roman smiled and pet the dog gently. 

Roman smiled at the dog and looked at the collar around they're neck (Not yet identified as a male or female). The tag said Dawn and the owner's name. The dog was... Virgil's. 

Roman pet the dog and called her over. Dawn barked and walked with Roman to the rest of the traps that were laying around with animals in them. 

*Later on*

The sun was setting and Virgil was super worried about Roman. "It's been a while." Patton said, "I don't think he's coming back." "Have patience, Patton, Roman would never leave us for anything in the world." Logan said with a reassuring smile. 

Virgil kept looking out the window until he saw a familiar figure with a small figure. "He's back!" Virgil exclaimed running out. "Told you." Logan said with no emotion or tone in his voice. 

Roman walked in with the dog and smiled as Virgil came running. Roman was engulfed into a hug by Virgil and it was followed by a few small wet patches on his shoulders. Was Virgil crying? "Are you... okay?" Roman asked him. Virgil nodded his head. "I thought you abandoned us or were dead." Virgil whispered. 

Roman rubbed his back affectionately. "I'm okay and I have a question for you." Roman said, "Is this your dog?" Virgil looked at him with a questioning look before looking at the dog. Virgil gasped and started crying again. "PATTON! EMILE! THOMAS!" Virgil called, "DAWN IS ALIVE!" Patton, Thomas, and Emile came running and saw the dog. 

The four brothers hugged their dog and were crying. Roman and Remus were smiling at them. "What's so special about this dog?" Remus asked. "It was our mother's dog before she got infected." Virgil claimed kissing the dog's head. "We swore to look after her but she ran away." Emile said, "But now she's back." 

"Well, she's really good at taking down walkers." Roman said feeding the dog some bread he grabbed from Remus. Dawn happily ate the bread. Virgil smiled at him with tears in his eyes.


	5. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work In Progress chapter but whatever.
> 
> Roman shares his past with Virgil

Roman packed up all his equipment and tossed them in the now fixed car that could fit 14 people inside it. Remus was looking at him with a smug look on his face. 

"What did I do now, Remus?" Roman asked Remus. "You have the heart eyes again." Remus said with a smug grin. "Heart eyes?" Roman asked. "The bedroom eyes you give to every boy you fall in love with." Remus explained. 

Roman blushed. "H-How do you know about that?!" Roman hissed. Remus laughed at his brother. "Are you in love with that emo boy?" Remus asked, "What was his name? Vir-" Roman clamped his hand over Remus' mouth. 

Remus' eyes narrowed and Roman felt something wet on his hand. Roman pulled away and let out a disgusted shriek. "REMUS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Roman shrieked. 

The others rushed into the same room to see a red faced Roman and a laughing Remus. Virgil chuckled at how much anger was on Roman's face as he held his hand. Logan was chuckling at how much Remus was enjoying seeing his brother's rage. 

Roman stormed out of the room after Remus said something. "WAIT! RO! COME BACK!" Remus called, "I was kidding!" Roman ignored him and started running out of the room with tears in his eyes. 

Virgil ran after him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman was lying in his bed with every single blanket on top of him to cover himself. "Roman?" a muffled voice called out to him. 

Roman lifted the blankets slightly to see a bit of Virgil's hoodie. Roman pulled it down and sighed. "Go away..." Roman groaned out. 

Virgil frowned and pulled the blanket off of Roman's head.

Virgil frowned and pulled the blanket off of Roman's head. 

Roman was clearly upset and was not in the mood for Virgil's antics AT ALL. "I told you to go away." Roman said. "No. You need to talk to me." Virgil said. 

Roman looked at him and sighed. "Fine... Remus told me that I was still a virgin. I never actually had sex with a guy but I wanted to on my first date but... turns out my ex was a jackass and was abusive." Roman explained, "He took my virginity away and so... I never had an actual experience with it." 

Virgil was shocked. His virginity was stolen from him?! Who does that?! 

Virgil hugged him. "I'm sure you'll find someone who will go through the experience with." Virgil said. "Thank you." Roman said.


	6. Mess With My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stops for food and rest.

*The Next Day*

Roman and the rest of the group were already two miles away from the school in just about an hour. 

Virgil was holding Thomas on his back. Emile and Patton were beside to take Thomas if Virgil gets to tired to carry him. Logan, Remy, Janus, and Remus were behind Roman. 

Occasionally, there were a few walkers but not a lot of them. "Roman, when can we find stop to find something to eat?" Thomas asked shyly. Roman looked at the sun. The sun was setting soon and his stomach gurgled. 

"I can see a grocery store we can camp in for tonight just up ahead." Janus told Roman pointing to a Walmart. There were only 10 walkers outside but they didn't know about the inside. "Okay, Janus told me that there's a Walmart up ahead. Once we reach it, we'll set up camp and see if we can find food." Roman explained the plan. 

The group nodded their heads and kept on walking. Once they reached the Walmart, Virgil put Thomas down and ordered Remy and Emile to watch over Thomas while he helped the others get rid of the walkers around. 

Once the walkers were cleared out, the team moved inside. Roman listened if there were any cries from... THE WITCH. The witch is a type of walker that cries like a little human girl to trick someone into coming near her. All you have to do is make sure that you don't startle her. 

Thank the lord there were no witches around just a couple walkers and hunters (they jump on you and try to rip out your teeth). Virgil called the three inside and kept a close eye on Thomas, Patton, and Emile. 

There were no walkers inside and there was plenty of food inside the Walmart. Roman grabbed something he ate as a kid whenever his mom wasn't home before Lunch. Ramen. Roman found a pot and started a fire inside the Walmart and started to cook the ramen. 

Once the ramen was done cooking, Logan handed Roman a bowl with a spoon. Roman gently scooped up some ramen noodles and handed the bowl to Thomas. Thomas took small sips due to the heat the ramen was giving. 

"Thanks for letting us stay with your group, Roman, we would've been starving if it weren't for you." Virgil told Roman. "Don't thank me until we get out of Florida." Roman told Virgil. 

"I think I found us a way to get out of Florida faster." Logan told the group. He showed them four vehicles that are big enough to hold five people in each of them. One was red, another was green, another yellow, and the last one was blue. 

Roman called Red and started to stuff food, weapons, and other supplies in the trunk. After Roman finished placing the supplies in the trunk, he saw everyone was asleep. Roman smiled and laid down on a blanket to go to sleep. 

*The Next Morning* 

The group was once again up and about. Thomas was placed in between Patton and Emilie in Roman's car while Virgil and Roman sat in the front. 

Remus and Remy took Mighty Green (Remus' name for it). 

Janus took Banana Bat Mobile with Dawn and Logan took Blue Phoenix. 

Roman managed to hot wire the car into working and drove off with the others. The cars were fast and ran over a few walkers. Virgil managed to shoot a few out of the way ignoring the breeze running through his messy hair. 

Roman smirked and pressed a button making the top of the car go down to allow the wind to blow through their hair. 

Thomas giggled. Patton smiled and laughed. Emile just smiled and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Roman, now I can shoot better without having to stick my head out the window the whole time." Virgil said with a laugh. 

Roman smiled and drove faster. 

After about 4 hours, the sun was starting to set so Roman decided to keep driving until they reached an area for gas and a place to sleep. 

Patton and Emile were sleeping with Thomas fast asleep between them. Virgil was asleep with his face against the car window. 

Roman wondered about Virgil and his family's backstory before the whole infection breakthrough.


End file.
